Amor Perdido
by Darrinia
Summary: Cuando quieres recuperar algo que has perdido, puede ser que no lo encuentres como lo habías dejado...


Hola!

Esta idea la tenía desde hace un tiempo en la cabeza pero no la escribía... Sin embargo, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida **Andrea (felicidades cariño!)**... Me pidió un Klaine y... Bueno, aquí está. Un poco apresurado pero bueno... Espero que te guste...

Es una especie de versión de la sexta temporada. No la he visto, por lo que siento si hay algun error... En vez de Karofsky, Blaine estará con un personaje original al que todos odiareis...

* * *

_**AMOR PERDIDO**_

Kurt llegó a Lima lleno de ilusión. Había conseguido que Carmen Tibideaux le permitiera hacer unas prácticas como director de Glee Club para conseguir créditos. Eso le permitiría intentar retomar su relación con Blaine, del que sigue enamorado. Se ha dado cuenta de que lo dañó y en ese momento se disponía a compensarlo. Quería volver con él y estaba dispuesto a todo.

El castaño llamó a Rachel para quedar con ella y la fue a buscar al McKinley. La joven salió charlando con Sam y cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Después el rubio le devolvió el saludo.

Los tres fueron al Lima Bean y charlaron de todo un poco, poniéndose al día de lo sucedido en sus vidas.

– ¿Y Blaine? – El ojiazul no pudo retrasar más la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.

– Es el director de los Warblers. – Berry explicó y decidió seguir hablando al ver la cara sorprendida de su amigo. – Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí. Los Warblers nunca han tenido director pero desde lo ocurrido con Hunter, la dirección de Dalton no estaba nada contenta. Incluso se plantearon cerrar el club. Sin embargo, varios ex Warblers, anteriores al escándalo, convencieron a la junta de que el problema podría solucionarse con supervisión.

– Eso no me lo esperaba. – El estudiante de NYADA aclaró. – ¿Y está con alguien?

– Sí. Es el hombre perfecto. Se llama Ben, es hijo de un empresario. Estudió dirección de empresas y ha empezado a trabajar hace poco como ayudante de su padre. Es atractivo, alto, guapo, rico... – La joven comentó.

– "Don perfecto". – Evans se burló poniendo mala cara.

– ¿No te cae bien? – Hummel cuestionó.

– No... No sé como explicarlo pero... Hay algo raro. – Sam aclaró.

– No le hagas caso. ¡Está celoso! – La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. – Un chico mejor que él le está robando tiempo con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Kurt estaba en Scandals, había quedado con Blaine allí. Estaba deseando verlo, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Sin embargo, toda su ilusión se vio truncada cuando lo vio entrar de la mano con otro joven. Rachel no había exagerado nada, el chico era perfecto. Rubio, ojos azules, rostro hermoso, cuerpo atlético...

– Hola Kurt. – El moreno lo saludó con su sonrisa de siempre.

– Hola Blaine. – El castaño no quiso estrechar la mano que le tendía el ojimiel y decidió abrazarlo. Pudo ver que al novio de su ex no le gustaba mucho la situación.

La noche fue bastante incómoda. Cada vez que Hummel intentaba recordar cosas de su relación para poner nostálgico al más bajo, el novio cambiaba de tema rápidamente. No ocultaba su incomodidad y su mal humor.

Acabaron despidiéndose de manera rápida y Kurt tuvo la sensación de que Sam tenía razón, había algo raro.

* * *

Dos días después de ese encuentro, Kurt y Blaine volvieron a encontrarse en la casa de Mr Schue. Los dos, Sam, Rachel y Mr Schue cenaban juntos para intentar instaurar la paz entre los clubes en contra de lo que se había vivido los últimos años. A todos les llamó la atención el vendaje que llevaba en una muñeca.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – La joven preguntó preocupada.

– Me resbalé en la ducha y frené la caída con la mano. – El ojimiel rápidamente respondió.

– Deberías tener más cuidado. – El mayor aconsejó.

– Lo intentaré.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Blaine y Kurt se vieron, fue en una tienda de música. Los dos buscaban ideas para sus coros. Ben acompañaba a su novio y eso hizo que el castaño se sintiera incómodo. Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido pero la mirada del director de New Directions acabó en el moratón que su ex tenía en el cuello.

* * *

Sue había invitado a Vocal Adrenaline y los Warblers para una actuación amistosa. Los adultos se saludaron con cariño porque nada había cambiado entre ellos. Todos notaron que Anderson no estaba del todo bien. Parecía que tenía algún tipo de molestia en el costado porque le costaba moverse.

* * *

La boda de Brittany y Santana llegó y todos acudieron a la celebración. Kurt no podía evitar mirar a Blaine, que había acudido con Ben. La pareja parecía más enamorada que nunca y eso le dolía muchísimo. Por eso cuando el moreno fue al baño, él decidió seguirlo. Quería hablar con él a solas. Sin embargo, el ojimiel no quiso mantener una conversación larga, apenas fueron unos minutos.

Hummel se apoyó en la puerta y, gracias a eso, pudo escuchar lo que pasaba tras ella.

* * *

Blaine salió del baño y se encontró con Ben, que no tenía una expresión muy amistosa.

– ¿Estabas con él? – El rubio se mostró celoso.

– Sí, ha entrado mientras estaba allí. Hemos hablado, nada más. – El moreno aclaró.

– Mentiroso. – El más alto agarró el brazo de su novio con fuerza. – Eres despreciable, eres un idiota. ¿De verdad crees que él te ama?

– Me haces daño.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kurt salió del baño para encontrarse la escena. Era algo desagradable.

– ¿Va todo bien? – El castaño cuestionó.

– Sí, todo bien... ¿Verdad, Blainey? – Ben preguntó.

– S-Sí, todo bien.

Sin embargo, Hummel sabía que mentía. La pareja se fue y el otro se quedó muy preocupado. No le había gustado nada. Anderson era muy inestable en las relaciones y el otro... No, tenía que hablar con Sam, alguien debía asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Kurt llegó al hospital totalmente asustado. Sam lo había llamado para pedirle que fuera allí. No sabía nada, sólo que debía estar allí. Encontró al rubio en la sala de espera junto a la señora Anderson. Su corazón se detuvo, sólo había un motivo para esa "reunión".

– ¿Y Blaine? – El castaño preguntó. La mujer miró a Evans y éste se levantó para agarrar de los hombros al otro.

– Kurt, escúchame. Han traído a Blaine en estado grave porque ha sido agredido. Al parecer, Ben ha estado maltratándolo durante bastante tiempo...

– Te lo dije. – Hummel susurró.

– Siento tanto no haberte creído, pensé que sólo eran celos. Pero es más grave incluso que lo que tú pensabas. – El ojiverde aclaró.

– Quiero verlo. – El estudiante de NYADA pidió.

– No creo que sea lo mejor. Blaine necesita recuperarse físicamente pero, sobre todo, psicológicamente. Necesita volver a encontrarse a sí mismo como Blaine Anderson, no como Blaine, el novio de Kurt Hummel... ¿Lo entiendes? – Sam quiso saber.

– Lo sé, pero quiero ayudarlo. – Kurt informó.

– Dale tiempo y espacio para que se recupere. Sé que quieres estar a su lado para ayudarlo pero piensa que si estás cerca de él se va a centrar en complacerte y en recuperar tu amor en vez de centrarse en él. Tiene que volver a ser el Blaine que amas. – El rubio intentó explicar.

– No me pidas que esté lejos de él. Por favor... – El castaño comenzó a llorar.

– Seis meses. Dale seis meses para que mejore algo. No te pido que lo abandones en todo el camino, sólo que al menos le dejes que salga de toda esta mierda pensando sólo en él... Necesitamos que Blaine sea egoísta al menos durante un tiempo. – Evans añadió.

– ¿Puedo al menos demostrarle que lo amo durante este tiempo? – El ojiazul quiso saber.

– No lo agobies, pero no veo nada malo en que le digas que lo amas.

* * *

Kurt estaba en Nueva York frente a un edificio de apartamentos. Eran las doce menos cinco de la noche y él se paseaba frente a la puerta nervioso. Habían pasado cinco meses y veintinueve días desde que Blaine fuera ingresado y en cinco minutos se cumplirían los seis meses. En ese tiempo, el moreno había regresado a la gran manzana junto a Sam, que lo había animado a cumplir su sueño. Gracias a eso, había conseguido un pequeño papel en Broadway, algo de lo que todos estaban muy orgullosos. Por su parte, Sam había conseguido plaza en una universidad para conseguir su título de profesor en el área de las artes.

Los dos amigos vivían en la quinta planta, puerta C de ese edificio frente al cual estaba Hummel. La alarma del móvil del joven castaño sonó, indicándole que ya eran las doce, un día diferente, un día en el que su vida cambiaría o, al menos, eso esperaba.

El portero lo dejó entrar y subió al ascensor. No tardó en encontrar la puerta de sus amigos y llamó al timbre.

Fue el propio Blaine quién abrió la puerta. Kurt no podía creer lo que veía, el moreno estaba mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Había vuelto a boxear para sentirse fuerte físicamente y eso se notaba en su cuerpo, sobre todo, en sus brazos. Sus ojos color dorado brillaban de una manera que hacía mucho que no veía. No era como cuando todo estaba bien, no había felicidad absoluta en ellos pero parecía que estaba en paz consigo mismo, algo que le alegraba.

– Hola Kurt. – El más bajo lo dejó pasar. – Sam me dijo que probablemente vendrías hoy. Se ha ido al apartamento de su novia. ¿Conoces a Cleo?

– Sí, es encantadora y hacen muy buena pareja. – El castaño estaba feliz de poder mantener una conversación con su ex así.

– Sí lo es... Aunque creo que no has venido a hablar de ella, ¿no? – Anderson bromeó.

– Obvio que no... – El más alto se sonrojó.

– ¿Para qué estás aquí? – Blaine lo sabía, Sam se lo había contado hace tiempo. Jamás reconocería, y menos frente a su mejor amigo, que se había esforzado en recuperarse a sí mismo para poder recuperar al hombre que tenía frente a él, mirándolo con sus inmensos ojos azules, haciéndolo sentir como si otra vez tuviera dieciséis años y estuviera cantando Teenage Dream en Dalton.

– Vine porque te amo y quiero recuperarte. Siento lo estúpido que fui y todo lo que has pasado por eso. – Hummel se disculpó de corazón.

– Estos meses han cambiado muchas cosas. Estoy en terapia, he trabajado en mi autoestima y mi seguridad y no pienso dejar de ir a las sesiones, quiero seguir mejorando. Si decides que quieres volver conmigo, seremos iguales en todos los sentidos. Tendrás que demostrarme que te amas al igual que yo te lo tendré que demostrar a ti. Ya no vale que yo lo de todo por ti y tú sólo estés dejándote cuidar por mí, no lo voy a permitir. No nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos, lo hemos intentado dos veces y ninguna a funcionado. Tenemos que tomarnos las cosas con más calma, solucionar problema a problema y no dejar que las discusiones y la frialdad nos consuman como lo hicieron en el pasado. El compromiso está cancelado y no vamos a volver a ser prometidos en una larga temporada. Nada de apresurar las cosas, somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho tiempo.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Kurt se apresuró a decir.

– En ese caso...

Anderson besó al otro con suavidad, recordando el sabor de los labios de la persona que le robara el corazón años atrás.

Esa vez sí sería la buena, porque el castaño iba a tener más paciencia y Blaine, gracias a la terapia, dejaría sus inseguridades por lo que ya no agobiaba al otro. Poco a poco darían los pasos propios de una relación. Habían empezado con el beso y poco a poco tendrían citas y salidas con amigos hasta que decidirían "formalizar" su relación con la etiqueta "novios". Aun pasaría un tiempo hasta que decidieran entregarse a la pasión, pero cuando lo hicieran, sería una de las noches más bellas para ellos. Tardarían dos años en mudarse a su primer apartamento compartido. La convivencia no sería fácil, nunca lo es, pero habría más diálogo entre ellos, por lo que buscarían la solución a sus problemas sin que la opinión de uno prevaleciera siempre sobre la del otro. Esa vez sería el castaño el que le propusiera matrimonio, en su séptimo aniversario de esa tercera etapa en su relación. La boda sería muy especial, los dos se darían el "sí, quiero" totalmente convencidos y enamorados.

Cuando amas como Blaine y Kurt se amaban puedes cometer errores. Lo que debes hacer es intentar solucionarlos en vez de ocultarlos o evitarlos. Ellos serían la mejor prueba de ello.


End file.
